A Family Entire
by LouTheStarSpeaker
Summary: A Wee Tracy Story. The Tracy family's newest addition is ready to arrive, but Gordon isn't so sure he wants a little brother. Maybe he can exchange him. Inspired by stories of personal experiences.


**A/N- Wow...it's been a while. I could tell you about how schoolwork and everything ate up all my time and I haven't had much time for writing, but I figure my story is the same as everyone else's, so there's no sense in boring you with that. (I do want you to know that I haven't been ignoring you on purpose though. :) Secondly, I want to apologize to everyone who had been waiting on the companion story to my other work "Almost Doesn't Count." I'd lost the inspiration for the second story about halfway through, I'm sure I'll finish it one day, but I can't promise it'll be anytime soon. I'm really sorry to everyone who'd gotten their hopes up for that.**

 **Anyway, this story is inspired by the stories my mother tells me and my siblings about when we were born, especially the story of my youngest brother. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the lyrics in this story, nor do I pretend to. I am making no money by posting this.**

 **The lyrics are from the song titled "Sleepsong" from the movie "A Secret Garden."**

 **The ages of the Tracy sons are as follows:  
**

 **Scott: 10  
John: 8  
Virgil: 6  
Gordon: 4  
Alan: Newborn**

* * *

 **A Family Entire**

The sun dipped behind the horizon line as stars twinkled into the sky. Evening fell on Kansas, and from the bright windows of a cheerful farmhouse, drifted the happy chatter of a family of six.

"Hey, Johnny, did you know that the SR-71 Blackbird is the fastest air-breathing plane _in the world_?" Scott said as he swept the kitchen floor. "It's top speed is mach _three_! That's over two thousand, three hundred miles per hour! And at the museum there was a scale model, and I got to sit in it! And the museum guy told me all about the controls and everything, and how it was used in the Air Force and stuff." Scott had returned from his school field trip to the Aviation Museum hours ago, but he was still just as excited as he'd been when he'd walked through the front door.

"Hey, Johnny, are you even listening to me?" Scott asked, frowning at John. His red-headed little brother was holding the dust pan for Scott in one hand, and was reading an astronomy book from the other.

"Sure, I'm listening." John said, his eyes never leaving his book. "You said the SR-71 is the fastest plane in the world and that there was a model of it at the museum and you got to sit in it and the museum guy told you about the controls."

"That's right." Scott said, satisfied that he did indeed have an audience. "And after we saw all the exhibits and stuff we got to go to the gift shop, and I got a model kit of the Blackbird. Hey, Dad, can you help me build it after we finish sweeping?" Scott asked his father.

"Of course, son." Jeff said from the kitchen sink, where he and his wife were washing the dishes. "But you have to wipe off the table too, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Scott said, sweeping the floor with a renewed vigor. As he reached the broom under the kitchen table he heard a surprised squeal.

"Scotty, you're sweeping us!" Came Gordon's voice.

Scott dropped the broom and ducked his head under the table, where Virgil and Gordon were playing with a pile of blocks. "Sorry, guys," he said. "I forgot you were under there."

Virgil's little arms protectively circled a colorful tower. "It's s'okay, Scotty." He said smiling. "You didn't even knock down my blocks." Scott smiled another apology, then returned to sweeping, while Virgil resumed the construction of his tower.

"Now, Virgil?" Gordon asked, watching his brother build.

"Not yet, Gordy. I'm almost done. Just one more minute." Virgil picked up the last five blocks and stacked them as a spire for his tower. Orange, then yellow, then red, then blue, with his favorite color, green, at the top.

"Is it done _now_ , Virgie?"

Virgil frowned at the tower. "Nope, it's not right." He said. Gordon huffed out a sigh.

Virgil switched the top two blocks, so that the blue one was on the top. Orange, yellow, red, green, blue. There. That was much better.

"Okay." Virgil said, looking at his mopey little brother. "You can knock it down now." Gordon's eyes went alight as he brought his small fists down on the blocks, his happy laughter filling the kitchen as they clattered to the floor.

"Build another one, Virgil!" Gordon said with a happy grin.

"Nuh-uh." Virgil said, shaking his head. "I don't wanna play blocks anymore. Wanna color?"

"No. I wanna knock down 'nother tower." Gordon pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and his little arms crossed.

"What if you just make a tower yourself and knock it down?" Virgil suggested.

"My towers never stand up long enough for me to knock 'em down. Please, Virgil. _Please_ make me 'nother one."

Virgil sighed. He couldn't just leave Gordon all alone with no one to play with. That wouldn't be being a good big brother, and Virgil was trying really hard to be a good big brother lately, because soon he'd be getting another little brother. And if he couldn't even be good to one, how was he ever going to be good to two?

Virgil looked around to see if there was anyone to build a tower for Gordon. Scotty and Johnny were still busy, having finished seeping and moved on to wiping the table he sat under. Mommy and Daddy were still washing the dishes, they couldn't play with Gordon.

Virgil sighed, looking from Gordon's pleading face to the door to the living room, where he stored his crayons. What was he going to do?

Gordon watched Virgil's conflicted expression. He let out a sigh of his own, then brightened his face with a smile.

"Come on, Virgil, let's go color." Gordon said, taking his brothers hand. And Virgil's smile was even better than knocking down another tower.

"Y'know, Gordon, you're gonna be a really good big brother." Virgil said as they crawled from under the table.

Gordon's smile quivered, here was a topic Mommy and Daddy had talked to him a lot about: being a good older brother.

And Gordon wasn't so sure he liked the idea. He could be good, and even though when grown-ups say "good", they _really_ mean "quiet", Gordon could still do it if he really tried. The brother part was easy. He'd been a brother his whole life! Gordon was sure he could be a brother to four just as easily as he'd been to three.

The only problem was the "older" part. Gordon had never been older than anyone. Being an older brother meant he had to look out for someone the way his brothers looked out for him. He'd never done that before.

Virgil had him, and Johnny had Virgil _and_ him. And Scott had all three of them! But Gordon had always been the littlest, and he liked it that way.

Why change what's worked so well for _four whole years_? Maybe he could ask Mommy and Daddy about getting another older brother instead of a little one, that way Gordon could still be the youngest. Yes, that was a good idea. He would ask after they finished coloring.

Virgil and Gordon, with handfuls of crayons and coloring books stuck under their arms, returned to to the kitchen and spread their bounty across the floor under the table.

"Which one should we do first, Gordy?" Vigil asked.

"Can you make me a Nemo fish?"

"But I just colored one for you, right?"

"Yeah…" Gordon said, twisting his little hands in his lap. "But I lost him." He whispered.

"That's s'okay, there's another Nemo in the book, what colors this time?"

"Ummm...Red! Make him red!"

"Make him red, _please_." Lucy corrected gently from the sink.

"Make him red, _please_ , Virgie." Gordon repeated.

"Okay." Virgil the artist picked up his favorite red crayon, the one without the paper on it, and began to set to work on his masterpiece.

He was just starting to color the second fin when Lucy gave a startled gasp. The sponge fell to the floor with a _splat_ as one hand gripped the sink and the other went to her pregnant belly.

The movement in the room stopped instantly, each of the boys stopped working, stopped playing, stopped speaking and turned with worried eyes to their mother.

"Lucy?" Jeff asked alarmed, gently holding onto her arms. There was silence for a moment, filled only with Lucy's panting breaths, before she looked into the face of her husband, light shining out from her eyes.

"I think it's time, Jeff."

Jeff's eyes grew twice their size. "Time? Now? Okay, let me help you sit down here. I'll go and get your coat. Oh, and the keys! Where'd I put the car keys?" Jeff began patting his pockets, looking for his keys.

"Jeff?" Lucy called, stopping her husband's frantic search. "You need to call your mom first? We can't leave the boys here alone."

"Oh! Of course, of course. Where'd I leave my phone?" The frantic pocket searching began again. Lucy pointed to the counter next to the coffee pot. "You left it there, Jeff."

"Oh. Yes, right, right." Jeff dialed his mother and placed the phone to his ear.

Virgil and Gordon looked out from under the table, confused at the sudden action. Scott and John were talking excitedly, no doubt remembering nights similar to this one, but their little brothers had no idea what was going on.

"It's time for what, Mommy?" Virgil asked crawling from under the table.

Lucy smiled at her son, beckoning Virgil closer and taking his hands. "It's time for your new little brother to come, Virgil. Your daddy and I are going to go the hospital to have him, Grandma Tracy's going to come watch you."

"Now? He's coming now?" Virgil asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

Gordon's head peeked from under the table. "Already?" He asked, his face the opposite of his brothers. If the little brother was coming right now, Gordon wouldn't have enough time to ask for a big brother instead. Maybe they could exchange him after he came, like Mommy did Scotty's socks that one time.

"It will take little while, and I'll have to stay at the hospital overnight, but he's on his way." Lucy told her sons.

"A hospital?" Virgil's eyes went wide with fear, hospitals were for sick and hurting people, why did his mother have to go _there_?

"The doctors there will make sure the baby comes safely. Don't worry, Virgil. Come tomorrow you'll have another little brother."

"Mom's on her way. She'll be here soon." Jeff said, hanging up his phone. And, true to her word, not fifteen minutes later, Ruth Tracy stepped through her son's front door.

"How are you feeling, Lucy, dear?" Ruth asked, taking her daughter-in-law's hands and kissing her cheek.

"Not too bad, Mom. I think Jeff's more worked up than I am." Lucy chuckled.

"That just like him. I've never seen a more nervous father-to-be than Jeff. I thought he would just about faint when you said it was time for Scotty to arrive." Ruth said shaking her head and smiling at the memory.

Jeff came inside from warming up the car and helped Lucy into her coat. They kissed their sons goodbye, telling them to help their grandma and not to make trouble. Then they left, leaving the house that much quieter after the rush of activity.

Ruth clapped her hands together. "Now, boys, what were you doing before all of this rushing about?"

"Coloring!" Virgil declared happily.

"Cleaning." Scott admitted reluctantly.

"Alright, well then, finish up. Then maybe I'll tell you a few stories before I send you off to bed."

"Can you tell us about when _we_ were born?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, is it true that Dad almost fainted when Mom said I was coming?" Scott asked.

"Certainly is, Lucy was about to drive _him_ to the hospital." Their grandma laughed. "I'll tell you all about it when you finish, now get to it, boys."

~ _TB_ ~

A few hours and half a dozen stories later, Grandma Tracy found herself sandwiched in between a dozing John and Virgil on one side, a half awake Scott on the other, with Gordon fast asleep on her lap.

Gently, Ruth nudged Scott's shoulder. "Come on, Scotty. Let's get you and your brothers to bed."

"Aww. Can't we stay up 'till Dad calls, Grandma?" Scott mumbled out. Their parents had called to wish them good night a little while ago, and their father had promised to phone as soon as the baby arrived.

"Scotty dear, you're practically asleep right now, you'll see your new brother in the morning. Come on, now. Upstairs with the lot of you." Ruth stood up with Gordon in her arms. Obediently, Scott followed her lead and began to arouse his brothers.

"Johnny, Virge, come on, it's time for bed." Scott said shaking their shoulders. John blinked his eyes open slowly, yawning, then nodding. He stood from the couch, setting a still sleeping Virgil gently onto the cushions.

"Come on, Virgil," Scott tried again. "We've gotta get you to bed, buddy." Virgil mumbled something intelligible, then turned to his other side, away from Scott.

"Okay, what if I give you a piggyback ride?" Scott asked, poking his little brother in the side. Virgil turned back around, blinking slowly. "Okay." He yawned out and climbed onto Scott's back.

The Tracy boys climbed the stairs to their bedrooms and settled into their beds. Rushing thoughts filled with baby brothers were no match for heavy eyelids and tired bodies, and each Tracy brother fell off to sleep almost instantly. All except for Gordon.

As Ruth tucked the blankets around the sleeping toddler, Gordon's eyes sprung open with a curious sense of urgency.

"Gram'ma," mumbled the overtired toddler.

"Go back to sleep, Gordon." Ruth whispered, stroking her grandsons head and being careful to keep her voice down as not to wake Virgil.

But Gordon was becoming more wakeful by the moment. "Grandma?" He asked again. "Is the new brother here yet?"

"No, Gordon, not yet. Your new brother will be here in the morning."

"No." Gordon mumbled, quiet but adamant.

Ruth's eyes widened. "No?" Why would Gordon not want his baby brother?

"Can we get a big brother instead? I wanna still be the littlest."

Ruth smiled at her grandson's innocence. "Oh, Gordon." Ruth pulled him into her lap and hugged him close. "Sweetie, it doesn't work like that. When the baby comes he'll be the littlest, but you don't have to worry. Your brothers and parents will still look out for you, and that won't ever change. But now you get to look out for someone too."

"But I don't think I'll be good at it. I don't know how." Gordon admitted in a embarassed whisper.

Ruth smiled down at him. "Gordon, is Scotty a good big brother?"

Gordon looked up at her with wide eyes, "Yes!" He almost shouted. Of course Scotty was a good big brother! He was the best big brother ever!

Ruth glanced at Virgil, thankful that he was such a deep sleeper, then turned her attention back to Gordon. "And Johnny and Virgil? Are they good brothers?" Ruth asked gently.

Gordon nodded his head vigorously. Why would Grandma be asking these questions? His brothers were wonderful! Surely she knew that.

"Well, they weren't always big brothers either. In fact, they were even younger than you are now when their little brothers was born, and look what a good job they did. You'll be an incredible big brother, Gordon. "

Gordon smiled up at his Grandma. Maybe being a big brother wouldn't be so bad. Grandma said he'd be good at it, and Grandma never lied. Suddenly, another problem flitted through Gordon's mind, and he went stock still with the horribleness of it.

As tears started to slide out of Gordon's eyes, Ruth felt her heart clench with worry. She'd thought she'd made Gordon feel better. "Gordon, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Gordon gulped, fighting the urge to sob. "W-what if my little brother doesn't like me? 'Cause I didn't want him at first?" More tears running from his frightened eyes.

Gordon's sincere distress broke Ruth's heart. "Gordon, I don't think you didn't want him. I just think you were a little scared at being a big brother. And that's okay. Besides no one will ever know." Ruth said gently wiping his tears away and rubbing his back.

Gordon looked up at her with overwhelming relief. "You won't tell?" Ruth shook her head.

"Not even Mommy and Daddy?"

"Not even your parents. I promise, Gordon." Ruth said solemnly, crossing her heart.

Gordon reached up and kissed her cheek, wrapping his little arms around her. "Thank you, Grandma. I love you."

"I love you, too, Gordon. Very much. Come now, it's time to go to sleep." She tucked the little boy into bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and kissing his forehead.

"Where's Pablo?" Gordon asked, speaking of his stuffed dolphin toy. Ruth spotted him on the floor, halfway under the bed. As she crouched down to retrieve it, she found something else, a picture from a coloring book. It was a rather nice picture, she'd leave it on Gordon's dresser later.

Ruth made to return Pablo to Gordon, but saw that he was already asleep. Fatigue had claimed the little boy quickly now that his heart was again light and his conscience clear. Smiling softly, Ruth tucked the toy in next to her grandson.

She checked that Virgil still slept soundly, pulled the covers over his shoulder and pressed a kiss in his hair. Ruth turned on their nightlight to keep away nightmares, then moved to John and Scott's room to check on the rest of her boys. She removed a book from Johnny's sleeping grasp and retrieved Scott's blanket from the floor, giving each of them a kiss. Ruth then returned downstairs and took up her knitting. She knew her wait might be a long one, but she, for one, was not going to get any sleep until she received the phone call.

~ _TB_ ~

The lights were dimmed in the hospital room, it was quiet except for the occasional shuffling of the nurses outside, and the Jeff's periodic snores as he slumbered in the chair near his wife's bedside. Lucy smiled softly at her husband. Jeff was so tired you'd have thought he'd been the one who'd just given birth.

Lucy, on the other hand, was wide awake. She sat up in bed with her new baby in her arms. The nurse had come in a few times, offering to take him to the nursery or lay him in the bassinet, but Lucy kindly refused.

Alan Shepard Tracy. The baby was like a miracle in her arms, she really didn't think she'd have another child after Gordon. Lucy recalled a quote, "Babies are the link between angels and man." Never did that notion seem more seem more true than now, in this peaceful room with the sleeping presence of her husband and with the gentle eyes of her newborn son looking up at her with a veritable trust.

Lucy felt her heart swell with overwhelming love. "I can't wait for your brother's to meet you, Alan." She whispered to him. "They love you so much already." Alan blinked sleepily at her, and Lucy found herself singing a soft lullaby as she gazed down at her son, the words gliding through the room in a whispered song.

" _May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li-lay._ "

Next to Lucy, her husband woke, but he didn't move, he just watched his wife and son in soundless joy, emotion shining out from his eyes.

Outside the door, a nurse stood with the original intention of asking Mrs. Tracy if she would like her to place the baby in the bassinet, so she might get some rest. But the gentle song had stopped her. The nurse watched the family through the window. The mother singing to her son, her husband gazing lovingly at his family. The song drifted through the crack of the room door, soft and sure.

" _May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li-loo-li-lai-lay._ "

A promise of protection and a testament of love.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story everyone, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. This one is particularly close to my heart, I'm sure all of you who can remember meeting younger siblings or sons or daughters for the first time know what I mean. I hope all of you have a very happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Every Wish,  
~Lou**


End file.
